


Восьмой день отца Родо

by Irgana



Series: Деревня андедов [1]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, undead-AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irgana/pseuds/Irgana
Summary: И на покое нет отцу Родо покоя.





	

Отец Родо молился всю жизнь за мир и спокойствие, самоотверженно соблюдал все заветы и искоренял заразу — а теперь бог наградил его покоем в далеком приходе на юге страны. Здесь он совершал службы для крохотной деревушки, сажал огород на окраине леса и наблюдал, как центральным городом и всем миром завладевает чума. Рабона больше не была Священным городом — она пала в Бездну, погрязла в крови и бесовщине, и правили ей поборники тьмы. Говорили, город претерпел ужасные разрушения, а чудовища съели большую часть стражи. Говорили, что белые ведьмы, повинуясь зову своего поганого нутра, восстали, убили своих надзирателей и больше не желают работать. Из-за этого страну наводнили жуткие твари, о которых рассказывали что-то уж вовсе несусветное.

Отец Родо, подрезая помидоры и окучивая кукурузу, с мрачным удовлетворением смотрел, как сбываются его зловещие предсказания отцу Винсенту… то есть, он хотел думать, что они сбываются, но на самом деле с огорода было плоховато видно. Торговцы заходили в деревушку раз в несколько месяцев, а странники были так редки, что жители и вовсе считали их появление наряду с выходом волка из леса, поэтому большую часть отцу Родо приходилось додумывать. Но он не сомневался: мир катится все ниже и ниже.

Распространение заразы и в этой деревушке явилось тому очередным подтверждением.

Их появление отец Родо заметил случайно: однажды ночью, выйдя в огород… насладиться ночным небом, он увидел, что кто-то пасется в его капусте.

— Бог покарает вас, воры! — грозно сказал он, придерживая штаны.

Две светлые головы повернулись к нему, и в лунном свете блеснули серебряные глаза.

Отец Родо ахнул.

— Бесовское отродье! — возопил он. — Проклятые ведьмы! Бубонная чума!

Две серые фигурки сиганули в разные стороны, перепрыгнули через забор и исчезли.

Наутро во время воскресной службы во дворе старосты — церкви в их деревушке не было — отец Родо метал громы и молнии и призывал всех вооружиться верой и неустанно бдить, дабы скверна не проникла в их землю. Посовещавшись после проповеди, прихожане отрядили бабу Ганку, и та отнесла священнику горячий сытный пирог: каждый знает — если кто неистовствует, то покушать надо.

Следующим утром отец Родо нашел на крыльце тушку зайца. Зверек был разрублен пополам, шкурка безнадежно испорчена. Видимо, поймавший его охотник не хотел никому показывать, что так оплошал, и решил превратить свою ошибку в доброе дело. Отец Родо сварил суп и сделал жаркое, и густой аромат окутывал его дом уютом.

А ночью опять явились воры. Отец Родо проснулся от того, что кто-то, как ему спросонья показалось, стучал ложками по столу. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что горшок с супом, задвинутый на ночь в печь, стоит на полу, а над ним на корточках сидят две фигурки и орудуют черпаком и руками. Фигурки были такие тоненькие и однотонно-серые, что отец Родо принял бы их за привидений, если бы не огромные длинные мечи, кончики которых доставали до пола и производили тот самый стук.

Отец Родо привстал на локте и издал непередаваемый звук. Фигурки дружно повернули головы и замерли, словно на витраже. Свет из окна падал только на их ноги, и отец Родо видел маленькие железные сапожки. «Дети», — некстати подумал он и на какой-то миг забыл, что хотел сделать. Одна из фигурок шевельнулась, и меч прочертил на досках кривую полосу.

— Твари! — заорал отец Родо, ни секунды не сомневаясь в истинных намерениях этих созданий, проникших в его дом среди ночи. — Кровожадные чудовища! Пожиратели трупов! Убийцы человеков!

— Это неправда, — сказала тонким ломким голосом фигурка, и другая закивала. — Нам людей трогать нельзя. И вы, дяденька, тоже трупы едите.

Из ее руки торчала заячья нога.

— Вон из моего дома! — отец Родо вскочил, прикрываясь простыней, и схватил распятие. — Господь ввергнет вас в пучины зловонные за ваши смертные грехи! Обрушит на ваши головы холеру и глад!

Фигурки метнулись мимо священника и выскочили вон. Отец Родо, замотанный в простыню, оставшись стоять посреди избы наедине с горшком, смотрел в распахнутую дверь и тяжело дышал. Он не сомневался, что только милость божия, подаренная за все годы усердной службы, спасла его сегодня от неминуемой страшной смерти. «Падение, — бормотал он, волоча за собой простыню и осматривая разрушения, — тлен и разврат постигли наш край». Суп он вылил за дверь, а горшок решил поутру выбросить в лес вместе с половником.

С утра отец Родо принялся за дело. Он лично обошел все дома, благо их было немного, и зловещим голосом рассказывал о ночном нашествии, а заодно предрекал всевозможные беды для их края. Крестьянки почтительно крестились и угощали священника свежим квасом. Собрав вечером тех, кто днем работал в поле и не мог его услышать, отец Родо громогласно живописал жуткие дела, которые приключились с ним, и призвал установить охрану и защитить родину.

— Марьянина, видать, вернулась, — почесывая бороду, сказал старый Бут, когда собрание стало расходиться.

— Марьянка-то вона когда свою продала этим, — возразила Шинна. — Ей сейчас уже за сорок должно быть. А отец Родо говорил — через забор одним прыжком летает. Да и двое их. Души это убиенных, точно говорю!

— Да полно, когда у нас последний раз убиенные-то поднимались, — усомнилась Кувла.

— Продала да счастья не купила, — вздохнула Отра. — Загорюнилась, что дочку пришлось чужим отдать, дом забила, пошла искать — да так и сгинула. И то — плохо быть вдовицей.

Все покивали.

— Сказать бы надо отцу Родо, в чьей избе он живет, — озабоченно сказала Шинна. — Неровен час еще самой Марьянки дух явится…

— Что ты! — вступилась Кувла. — Он священник и вмиг духа изгонит. Поди, в Священной Рабоне, — тут все перекрестились, — только то и делал, что нечисть гонял.

— Говорить не будем, — решительно сказал Бут. — Незачем почтенного отца зазря пугать. У забора его поставим на ночь моего Пассола: если и правда чьи души, остановит. А коли это все-таки Марьянина… — Бут пропустил кончик бороды сквозь пальцы и полюбовался на закатные отблески в белых волосах. — Коли Марьянина, пущай отец Родо сам ее и прогоняет из родного дома: ему не впервой. Да поможет ему бог.

***

Отец Родо, вооружившись молитвенником, миской церковной воды и горящей головней, бодрствовал две ночи подряд, а днем отсыпался, но все было спокойно. «Ушли, ведьмы», — думал он, обходя деревню и нигде не находя признаков пребывания бесовских отродий. Крестьяне заверяли его, что кругом тихо, запасы никто не ест, и поили священника парным молоком. «Ночь и сон — друзья нечисти; молитва и свет — враги», — памятуя об этом, отец Родо рискнул на третью ночь заснуть, вполуха прислушиваясь к шорохам в избе и за стенами. Ничто не потревожило его сон. Бодрый и отдохнувший как следует, он вышел утром за укропом в кашу и наступил в лужу крови. На крыльце лежала до невозможности перепачканная туша лисы. Очевидно, животное упало с высокого обрыва на острые камни, разрезавшие и изуродовавшие тело, и кто-то принес его сюда.

Отец Родо призадумался. Если заяц был явным подарком, то лиса — столь же явным умыслом. Чьим и за что, отец Родо понять не мог: никто в деревне не желал ему зла, и шутников тут не водилось. Днем он спросил Ларва и молодого Герму, двух местных охотников, и, конечно, оба от причастности открестились. Отец Родо покачал головой, поужинал остатками тушеной капусты и лег спать. Всю ночь моросило, а утром его на крыльце снова ждал заяц. Туша была тщательно и вместе со шкурой разделана так, что хоть сейчас в горшок и запекай, а рядом виднелся маленький кровавый след, впору ребенку. Отец Родо на всякий случай полил зайца святой водой, убедился, что мясо не исчезает в дыму и пламени, засолил и отнес в погреб. Посвятив день хозяйственным делам и подготовившись к воскресенью, он прочел молитву и лег спать, не ужиная, как и положено в день субботний.

Этой ночью отец Родо спал плохо: ему то и дело мерещились тени в окне и скрип двери. Он окончательно проснулся перед рассветом. Поняв, что сон покинул его, отец Родо поднялся, умылся и вышел выкопать себе морковки на завтрак.

Стоило ему сойти с крыльца, как из-за кукурузы метнулись две тени. Приземлившись поодаль, они кивнули друг другу, и одна нерешительно шагнула навстречу священнику.

— Вам не нравится то, что мы приносим? — спросила она.

Отец Родо хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь понять, что ему делать: то ли извергать проклятия на головы ведьм, то ли спасаться бегством.

— Я тебе говорила: рубить не надо. Мы неправильно разрезали, поэтому стало невкусно, — сказала вторая уже знакомым ломким голоском. — Так ведь, дяденька?

— Вы скажите, как надо, мы все сделаем, — заговорила первая, и ее интонации были совсем не похожи на твердый приказывающий голос той чертовки, которую отец Винсент когда-то посмел привести в собор Рабоны. — Мы просто не знаем, что вы едите, нас там всегда кормили… Скажите, что вы любите, и мы найдем и принесем, сколько хотите. Мы все сделаем!

Вторая кивала, потом подхватила:

— И если что-то помочь надо, дров нарубить, воды наносить, тоже сделаем. Вы не смотрите, что мы маленькие — мы сильные! Землю вскопаем, крышу починим…

— За что? — тихо спросил отец Родо, подняв глаза к небу. — За что мне такое испытание?

Девочки-ведьмы переглянулись. Теперь было видно, что они совсем не похожи друг на друга — разве только белыми волосами, бледными глазами и щуплыми угловатыми девичьими телами. И грязные были обе до невозможности. Отмыть бы их в святой воде…

— Тут моя мама жила, — сказала первая виновато. — Мне тогда шесть лет было. Когда госпожа Мирия выпустила всех из подземелий, мы пошли куда глаза глядят… Я знаю, мамы тут больше нет, — заторопилась она, — и вы, наверное, боитесь, что мы в йома превращаться начнем, но вы не бойтесь.

— Мы плохо превращаемся, — подтвердила вторая. — В нас сила не прижилась. Нас за это даже пустить в расход хотели, но госпожа Мирия спасла.

— Вы… боитесь? — пытливо спросила девчонка, когда-то жившая в этой избе, вглядываясь в безмолвного отца Родо. Поняв, что ответа не будет, она вздохнула, и ее тощие плечи поникли.

— Вы на нас не обижайтесь, дяденька, — сказала вторая девочка, подойдя и обняв первую совершенно человеческим жестом. — Если бы мы были сильные, как взрослые, мы бы пошли помогать госпоже Мирии, но так мы только обуза. И идти нам больше некуда: мою деревню за это время уже йома разрушили.

— Нам дом не нужен, — прыгающими губами произнесла первая. — Мы сидя спим, в лесу… Только холодно и кушать иногда хочется. У вас такой суп вкусный был… так пахло… Мы хотели уйти, как поняли, что дом занят, но увидели еду в огороде…

— Нам стало стыдно, что вы растите, а мы едим, и мы принесли вам зайца. Ну, а потом…— вторая посмотрела на первую и пожала плечами. — Мы вам все сделаем, и по дому, и в огороде работать будем, и зверей принесем — можно мы будем иногда приходить и домашнее кушать? Мы много не съедим. Меня, кстати, Ази зовут, а ее — Пина. — Девочка помолчала, сжимая плечи шмыгающей носом подруги. — Так мы придем, ладно?

— Только не кричите, как тогда, а то скотина пугается, — вдруг сказала первая ве… Пина. — У коров слух чуткий, и молоко будет плохое… Мы больше прыгать по крышам не будем, обещаем. И зайца сейчас переделаем… нового поймаем. Большого и целого…

Ази похлопала подругу по плечу, та кивнула, и обе поплелись к калитке.

— И если вас кто обижает, — обернулась Ази, — тоже скажите. Мы вас защитим от любого, даже… даже от Порождения Бездны, хотя надолго не получится. В этом мире всем очень плохо, поэтому нельзя, чтобы люди друг друга обижали.

Когда они ушли, отец Родо как стоял, так и сел на росший подле дорожки патиссон, который хлюпнул под его весом. Священник закрыл лицо руками, и из-под его ладоней катились слезы. За все свои годы жизнь он никогда и ничего не сделал хорошего для клеймор, поносил их на каждом углу и призывал на них кару господню — а сейчас перед ним явились две белые ведьмы и показали, что такое быть человеком. Две грязные, голодные, оборванные ведь… две бедные, бездомные девчонки. Священник закрыл глаза, и промелькнувшая перед его внутренним взором жизнь показалась ему не такой уж и праведной.

Вдали раздалось мычание, где-то хлопнула дверь. Отец Родо отер лицо, с кряхтением поднялся на ноги и пошел в избу. Через два часа пора было читать воскресную проповедь, а ему еще нужно было сварить суп и пожарить зайца для двух своих новых прихожанок.


End file.
